


Tattoos

by siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling



Series: Croana Additions and Drabbles [10]
Category: SKAM (Spain), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling/pseuds/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling
Summary: Just fluff :)
Relationships: Joana Bianchi Acosta & Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña, Joana Bianchi Acosta/Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña
Series: Croana Additions and Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381378
Kudos: 42





	Tattoos

Mrs. Soto had always considered herself a modern mom. She had always let her children enough freedom, always with strict consequences if they even messed up, but relatively free. With her husband, they had even accepted Cris' coming out without problems... Well, not without problems, but after the first times that they had asked if she was really sure and if that wasn't just an experimental phase, they had stopped annoying Cris with stupid questions. She had forbidden Cris any sleepover at her girlfriend's house, this was damn obvious, and she had not saved a lethal gaze towards her husband when he had said _Come on, cariño, it's not like she can come back home pregnant!_

She had even been extremely understanding of Joana's condition, after some initial doubt about Cris' capacity to "deal" with it.

But when summer had come and Joana had accepted the Sotos' invitation to a Sunday lunch, coming home without her usual long-sleeved shirt, but only a T-shirt and a pair of shorts on, Mrs. Soto thought she might have had a seizure. The raven-haired girl had her left arm full of tattoos, another one on the right arm, and even a written one on her left thigh. While they were having lunch, Cris' mother couldn't but ask Joana - "You're an artistic girl, aren't you, Joana?"

"Well, I guess that's quite the right description of me. How comes?"

"The tattoos, you really like them."

"Oh, these ones. Well, every one of them has a meaning."

" _Mi amor_ , it's okay you don't have to explain anything." - says Cris, throwing a glare at her mother.

"It's okay, not a big deal." - Joana points at the tattoos on her wrist and forearm - "The ant is for my father, because he's always called me her little ant, while this woman is my mother with the word _anchor_ written on her cheek in Chinese, because that's what she is, my anchor. Then, here there's E.T, I've got it not much later the diagnosis of my disease, together with this sentence in Russian, which means _Alien on Earth..._ When they told me I had BPD, I felt like I was alone in this world, an anomaly... I literally felt like E.T trying to get home, somewhere safe. This other one, the devil, represents the demon I'm trying to fight, while it's over there, watching me while enjoying its cigarette. This one on my thigh is just the title of a song I like, which means someone you can't mess up with, because every time I think I can't go on, it gives me strength." - then, she changes arm to show - "This one is the symbol of a philosophical trend, called solipsism, which means the only thing you really get to know is your own conscience."

Both Cris' parents couldn't speak, left with their mouth hanging for the girl's maturity. Mrs. Soto could just ask - "Do you have any ideas for some more?"

Joana smiled and looked at Cris before answering her mother-in-law's question - "Yes, I think I'll get a pair of braids, here next to the heart."

Mr. and Mrs. Soto couldn't but smile looking at their daughter blushing, clearly in love.


End file.
